1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuously producing a base for a printed circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for continuously producing a base for a printed circuit board by utilizing an electrodeposition coating technology before formation of an etching resist layer in a predetermined pattern.
The above-mentioned etching resist coating layer-forming method is advantageous in that the formation of the etching resist coating layer is much easier than conventional etching resist coating layer-forming methods, for example, a hole-plug method, tenting method and solder-stripping method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process for producing a base for a printed circuit board, recently a method for forming an etching resist coating layer on the base has been provided. In this method, an insulating resist coating layer is formed in a negative pattern corresponding to a desired positive pattern on portions of the base surface, and then the remaining portions of the base surface, which portions are free from the insulating resist coating, are coated with an etching resist by an electrodeposition coating method.
In the above-mentioned process, the base should be degreased and pre-washed with water before the etching resist coating layer-forming procedures. Also, after the etching resist coating layer-forming procedures are completed, the base should be washed with water.
The above-mentioned etching resist coating layer-forming method is advantageous in that the formation of the etching resist coating layer is much easier than conventional methods, for example, a hole-plug method, tenting method and solder-stripping method.
Nevertheless, apparatuses which enable the procedures before and after the etching resist coating layer-forming procedures to be continuously carried out, are not known.